panemfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena Vaerys
Backstory Prologue Ezekiel Vaerys was the third of five children in a family from District Ten. His parents were butchers, as were his living grandparents and relatives. They were better off compared to many citizens from their District, but they were by no means wealthy. The Vaerys children were given two career options from the moment they learned to speak: continue the family business, or serve the nation as a Peacekeeper. Ezekiel was the only one of his siblings to choose the latter option. Perhaps it was because he felt naturally isolated as the middle child, or maybe it was his distaste for his home District. Either way, he was an ambitious man, and he believed that he was going to make a name for himself. At the age of eighteen, he moved to District Two to train at the Peacekeeper Academy. Meanwhile, Althaia Mortimer and her twin brother, Arthur, grew up in District One. Her mother was a sculptor, and her father was a successful architect who built and furnished homes in the Capitol. They spent more time in the Capitol than in their own home, but neither of the children complained. Rather, they were infatuated with the city. The twins, combined, likely had more brain cells than the rest of the citizens, and they used it to their advantages. Althaia was skilled in biological sciences and mathematics, while Arthur favored psychology and anthropology. It was only natural that they were some of the few children chosen to attend the Capitol's finest schools. Althaia graduated at the top of her class, while Arthur dropped out early for an internship with the Gamemakers. Althaia moved on to higher education, where she researched stem cell growth, advancements in prosthetic limbs, and physical therapy. Meanwhile, Ezekiel managed to gain the favor of his superiors, and around the time he was thirty, he was tasked with patrolling the Capitol and keeping its highest-ranking officials safe. The job was strenuous, and he had to be willing to give his life for the nation's leader at a moment's notice, but he was fully committed to fulfilling his duty. Ezekiel was often tasked with investigating potential rebel sympathizers in the Capitol. Usually, these visits ended in only a warning... a threatening one. Though once, Ezekiel was assigned to question a scientist in the Research Laboratories. He was allegedly sharing his work with rebels in District Three. A brief confrontation ensued, for Ezekiel had found him attempting to destroy all of his work. Then, a flash of bright white— Plan B. A makeshift bomb, for this situation exactly. Two bodies fly across the room like ragdolls and collide against the nearest concrete wall. Beakers shatter, computers burst into flames, and all Ezekiel can hear is a dull hum. It was then that he was met with the grim reality: he couldn't feel his legs. The scientist met a shower of bullets as soon as he reached the outskirts of the building, but he had accomplished his goal. His life's work was reduced to a pile of rubble. If the rebels couldn't access the tech, then neither would the Capitol. The scientist in the neighboring laboratory rushed to the Peacekeeper's side. Blood and a yellowish fluid leaked out from beneath his uniform. The last thing he remembers before losing consciousness is a woman crouched by his side, reassuring him that he would be okay. That woman, Althaia, placed herself in charge of his recovery. Following his surgery, she directed his physical therapy and stem cell treatments. The woman nursed the man back to health, taking him on as the subject of her research. Although, there was no malicious intent. Part of her cared for the man, but she knew better than to let the perfect opportunity to show her research to the academic world to pass her by. The two spent hours and hours each day together for months. Ezekiel never regained full function in his legs, but Althaia's therapies made significant progress in his sensation. He even had a patellar reflex a year after the accident. The couple dated for a brief eighteen months before tying the knot. Shortly after their wedding, Althaia was sent to District Two to develop prosthetics with blacksmiths and metalworkers. So, the two packed their belongings and moved to the mountains. Their relationship was defined by a constant struggle for autonomy. Althaia became renowned for her advancements in the clinical application of stem cells, meaning she spent less time at home as her husband's caretaker. Meanwhile, Ezekiel struggled to provide for himself when his wife was at work. When there were twenty younger, able workers applying for the same position, it was difficult to secure a job. Their lives were complicated when Althaia gave birth to their first daughter, Alma. Alma was born with multiple congenital defects. Physicians assured the couple that they had done nothing wrong, that there was nothing to prevent this. But within weeks, their baby girl would pass away beneath the fluorescent lights and vinyl wallpaper of the hospital. This was the beginning of a divide that would deepen between Althaia and Ezekiel. Birth Fully aware of the risks that accompanied a second pregnancy, they decided to try for another child. On the first day of the new year, Althaia gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Helena in reference to the woman whose abduction ignited the Trojan War. They believed that their daughter would make similar waves throughout the nation; her name would be etched into the records of history. But this era of optimism in the Vaerys household was short-lived. Current Happenings Helena is the Vice President of the Capitol. Relationships Viktoriya Jennings and Helena Vaerys The hollow, frigid environment of the District Two Tribute Center was nightmarish for Helena. She was used to the comfort of her home in the mountains, where there was always a fire burning and a warm cup of tea to welcome her home from a long day of mischief. Every other trainee was willing to beat her to a pulp without batting an eye, except for one: Viktoriya Jennings. The girl at the top of their class, who Helena expected to fear the most, took her under her wing. Not only did the pair train with one another day in and day out, but a friendship blossomed behind closed doors. Close relationships were frowned upon, for they distracted the students from their training. In a world where emotions were seen as unnecessary burdens, loving someone could cost you your life. But the two got closer, spending nights together in their dorm, and often sneaking out to explore the grounds outside of the Academy. When Vik volunteered for the Games, Helena felt torn. She was fully confident that Vik was capable of winning based off of her skills alone, but her mistrust for the Capitol made her fear the worst. Vik ended up gaining the favor of the Capitol and its citizens, and she won one of the most eventful Games in years. Helena and Viktoriya pursued a romantic relationship in the aftermath of her Games, and they explored adulthood and their sexualities for the first time with one another. Their relationship garnered Snow's attention after three years, for it was distracting Vik from doing his dirty work. Helena's concern for Vik's well-being and safety could very well hinder Vik's loyalty. He ultimately threatened Helena's life without her knowledge, forcing Vik to break up with the woman she still loved. Helena retreated emotionally, having experienced the greatest heartbreak she ever could have fathomed. Though she was eventually able to move on, she adopted many unhealthy habits and a pessimism that would forever linger in the aftermath. They continued to have a sporadic relationship up until Helena's execution after the war. Headcanons * Just before the war, Helena adopted a cat named Freja, who is named after the Panem character I originally joined with. * Helena severs her spinal cord in the final battle of the war, meaning she suffers the same fate as her late father. Both are paralyzed from the waist down. * After becoming aware of Snow's prostitution of the Victors, Helena and Juniper Carnelian, Alaska's mother, dismantled the organization from the inside out. Helena killed the man who was in charge of the organization and left his body in the sewers beneath the Capitol. * Helena was one of two members in Snow's Cabinet to vote no to bombing District Twelve after the Quarter Quell. Personality ( + )'' '' disciplined, tender-hearted, committed, organized, deliberate, protective, just, mature, refined. ( - )'' ''rigid, stubborn, second-guesses herself, unstable self-confidence, has a negative relationship with her emotions, and she regulates them poorly. Characters that remind me the most of Helena: David Budd (Bodyguard), Brienne of Tarth (Game of Thrones), Maria Hill (Earth-616). Combat Skills Category:Characters Category:Government Officials Category:Capitols Category:The Capitol